


Hadí hnízdo

by Vrakobor



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Strip Club, Humor, M/M, Organized Crime, Pre-Slash
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8385853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vrakobor/pseuds/Vrakobor
Summary: Detektvní příběh, odehrávající se v atraktivním prostředí striptýzového baru. V hlavních rolích: Sasuke Uchiha jako hlavní hvězda podniku a Naruto Uzumaki jako vyšetřující detektiv. Dále hrají: Sai jako zlý polda, Gaara jako hvězda č. 2 a Ino jako soudní patoložka.  Přátelství/ pre-slash NaruSasu. AU





	

Sasuke, Sakura, Neji a Gaara seděli u baru a pevně svírali své drinky. Věděli totiž, že je za chvíli opravdu budou potřebovat. Na pódiu stála postava v zelené spandexové kombinéze a provrtávala je odhodlaným pohledem. Byl to Rock Lee.

„No tak už začni. Teda ne že bych to chtěl vidět, ale nemáme na to celý den,“ pobídl ho Neji otráveně.

V tu chvíli do jinak prázdného baru nakoukl majitel.

„No to snad ne,“ řekl znechuceně, „vždyť jsem mu přece říkal, ať už sem znova nechodí. Nikdo ho tu nechce.“

„Ale šéfe, když už je tady,“ řekla Sakura smířlivě a majitel rezignovaně mávl rukou. „No tak dobře, ať se předvede. Ale já se na to dívat nebudu. A vy, moje háďátka, si z něho neberte příklad. Pamatujte si – tak takhle ne.“

S těmito povzbuzujícími slovy majitel zmizel a Rock Lee zahájil své vystoupení.

Bylo jedním slovem strašlivé. Jako hudební doprovod si Lee zvolil někdejší hit Ricka Astleyho Never Gonna Give You Up (*) a jeho hlavní taneční kreace sestávala z urputných pohybů boky dopředu a dozadu. Jeho ruce se přitom občas pokoušely o něco, co připomínalo makarénu.

Pak si jedním tahem rozepnul zip na kombinéze a vystoupil z ní – úplně nahý. A pak-

„Dost!“ vykřikl Sasuke zlomeným hlasem, „už nemohu! Moje oči to nesnesou!“

„Tak jak jsem dopadl?“ zeptal se Rock Lee nedočkavě, „vezmete mě?“

„Okamžitě se obleč, jinak odejdeme,“ nařídil mu Neji a Lee neochotně uposlechl.

Slovo si vzala Sakura, protože věděla, že ostatní by byli krutější:

„Promiň, ale vážně tě nemůžeme vzít. Prostě…nemáš talent. Ale už jsme ti říkali, že kdybys změnil tu kombinézu a účes-“

„Ale to nejde!“ vykřikl Lee, „je to součást mé identity, kterou jsem získal pod vedením svého tanečního mistra, a té se nemůžu jen tak vzdát. Vystihuje to, kdo jsem a jaký jsem, mé já-“

„Na to tady právě není nikdo zvědavý,“ zavrčel Neji, ale Lee se nenechal přerušit:

„Striptýz neznamená jen tak se obnažit – má to svůj hlubší smysl, filozofii kterou- “

„Striptýz znamená se svlíknout, trochu u toho tancovat a celou dobu vypadat dobře,“ přerušil ho Gaara, „a to ty nesplňuješ.“

„Ale já jsem na sobě pracoval!“ oponoval Lee, „každý den jsem poctivě cvičil své osobité taneční kreace, které jsme vymysleli s mým mistrem! O něco takového přece nemůžete diváky připravit!“

„Myslím, že diváci se na nás zlobit nebudou,“ ušklíbl se Sasuke, „sbohem. Doufám, že už tě tu neuvidíme.“

 

…

 

Černé Porsche vjelo na nyní opuštěné parkoviště a po cestě se minulo s odjíždějícím červeným Ferrari. Sasuke Uchiha vystoupil a zamířil k budově nočního klubu Hadí hnízdo. Ani v jednom okně už se nesvítilo, což ho nepřekvapilo; byly už čtyři hodiny ráno. Překvapilo ho ale, že byla tma i ve vrátnici, ačkoliv byl hlavní vchod odemčen. Zvláštní, pomyslel si, ale dál se tím nezabýval. Byl po náročném vystoupení unavený a chtěl si jen vzít z šatny klíče, které jako naschvál zapomněl a zjistil to až doma, a hned zase odejít a pořádně se vyspat.

Na schodech se potkal s Kabutem, manažerem, který snad prostory klubu nikdy neopouštěl, a který na něj vrhl podivný pohled. Taky bych se netvářil přívětivě, kdybych ještě teď musel pracovat, projelo hlavou Sasukemu, když konečně vystoupal po schodech nahoru a zamířil doleva k šatnám.

Neobtěžoval se s rozžínáním (**); touhle cestou už šel potmě mnohokrát. Dnes poprvé se mu však stalo, že by náhle uklouzl a spadl na něco měkkého. Okamžitě se odkutálel ke stěně a roztřeseně se zvedl. Rukou nahmátl vypínač a chvilku mu trvalo, než se přinutil ho zmáčknout.

Nad tím, co uviděl, se mu rozhoupal žaludek a měl co dělat, aby nevyzvrátil jeho obsah. Vytáhl z kapsy mobilní telefon a roztřesenými prsty vytočil číslo policie.

„Chtěl bych ohlásit vraždu.“

 

…

 

Nadstrážmistr Naruto Uzumaki se sklonil k mrtvému tělu s křídou v ruce. Když obkreslil tělo od jedné strany krku ke druhé, zastavil se a zamyšleně si promnul bradu.

„Šéfe,“ oslovil svého nadřízeného, „když mu chybí ta hlava, mám mu ji dokreslit?“

„Samozřejmě že ne,“ odsekl inspektor Sai Tanaka a vrátil se k hovoru se soudní patoložkou Ino Yamanakou.

„Takže, co nám už teď můžete říct?“

Ino si uhladila elegantní černou blůzu s hlubokým výstřihem a promluvila:

„Zatím to nemohu tvrdit s určitostí, ale tento muž je pravděpodobně mrtvý.“

„Jenom pravděpodobně?“ zopakoval Sai nevěřícně.

„Ano; sice jsem mu při měření nezjistila žádný puls, ale protokol také vyžaduje zkoušku dechu-“

„To jako dejchnout do balónku?“ vykulil oči Naruto, který byl do řad kriminální policie přeřazen minulý týden z dopravního oddělení.

„Ale ne,“ mávla rukou Ino, „zkouška dechu znamená dát někomu k ústům zrcátko, no a když se orosí, tak to znamená, že dýchá. A to, jak uznáte, jsem v tomto případě provést nemohla.“

Tváří v tvář takové železné logice byli policisté bezmocní.

Sai se raději obrátil na majitele klubu, jenž byl oděn v přepychovém obleku z hadí kůže, lesklé černé vlasy mu padaly na záda, jmenoval se Orochimaru a všichni mu říkali Oro.

„Takže, pane majiteli, vy znáte totožnost mrtvého?“

Oro si zapálil tenký kubánský doutník, potáhl z něj a řekl:

„Ano, poznávám ho podle té hrozné věci co má na sobě, to by si nikdo jiný neoblíkl. Spandex. Fuj,“ ulevil si Oro a pokračoval, „je to Rock Lee, zkrachovalec který se k nám tak jednou za měsíc přišel ucházet o práci – nenechal si říct, že ho tady nikdo nechce – no a dneska večer tu byl zas.“

Sai pokynul Narutovi, aby to všechno zapsal, a ptal se dál:

„Víte o něm něco bližšího? Kde žil, s kým se stýkal? Nebo kde je teď jeho hlava?“

Oro se uchichtnul.

„Nezlobte se, ale nikdy jsem o něj neměl ani nejmenší zájem; maximálně takový, aby co nejrychleji opustil můj klub a nevyděsil zákazníky, kteří se tady přišli podívat na něco pěkného. Ale možná by vám něco mohl říct Gaara, jeden z našich tanečníků. Občas jsem Leeho viděl, jak na něj dotírá.“

„Dobrá, ověříme to. To vy jste nás zavolal?“

„Ne, mrtvolu objevil on,“ odvětil Oro a namířil svým doutníkem do rohu, kde seděl v křesle Sasuke, ještě celý od krve.

„No, to jde vidět,“ neudržel se Naruto, „rovnou by nám moh´ říct, kam dal tu hlavu, viďte šéfe.“

„Nedělej ukvapené závěry,“ řekl mu Sai, ale sám se na Sasukeho díval dost podezíravě.

„Jak nám to vysvětlíte?“ uhodil na něho s dotazem.

Sasuke byl v dost mizerné náladě; opravdu se potřeboval vyspat, prožil ošklivý šok a teď se k němu ještě chovali jako k pachateli.

„Byla tma, uklouznul jsem a spadl jsem na něho. Konec příběhu,“ odsekl.

Saiovi se nebezpečně zúžily oči.

„Konec příběhu bude až řeknu já. Zítra na stanici nám toho povíte víc.“

„Když myslíte,“ ušklíbl se Sasuke, „můžu už jít?“

Sai se chystal ještě něco namítnout, ale přerušil ho Oro:

„Ale pane inspektore, musíte nechat tady Sasukeho odpočinout, je to hlavní hvězda mého podniku a zítra- vlastně už dnes večer má další vystoupení. Přijďte se podívat,“ zval je s úsměvem.

„My určitě přijdeme,“ odvětil Sai s kamenným výrazem, „vyšetřovat tuhle vraždu.“

 

…

 

Ino si sundala gumové rukavice a hodila je do koše.

„To šlo nějak rychle,“ podivil se Naruto.

Ino se na něj usmála.

„Pachatel mi ušetřil práci tím, že ho po smrti rozřízl od krku až dolů, jako by věděl, že to pak stejně udělám.“

„Myslíte, že to byl ten důvod?“ zeptal se Sai skepticky, „no ale každopádně to bylo až po smrti…to znamená, že smrtelná byla ta rána do hlavy- tedy vlastně do krku-“

„Ano,“ přikývla Ino, „oběť zemřela na následky amputace hlavy v době mezi půl třetí a půl čtvrtou ráno. Ten dokonalý chirurgický řez někdo provedl až několik minut po smrti.“

„Alkohol, drogy, pohlavní styk?“ ptal se Sai.

„Několik koktejlů na lačno, drogy žádné, pohlavní styk žádný- no jak jsem viděla jeho fotky zaživa, tak asi nikdy v životě,“ zkonstatovala Ino a všichni se zasmáli.

„Hlava byla od těla oddělena jedinou ranou ostrým předmětem, pravděpodobně mečem.“

„Sakra, to v tom bude nejspíš namočená mafie,“ zamračil se Sai, „podobné případy už se tady v minulosti objevily. Hlavy se nikdy nenašly a případy byly odloženy…“

„Šéfe, pojďte,“ vyrušil ho Naruto, „ať nezmeškáme to vystoupení,“ mrkl na něj.

„Pěkně si to užijte,“ popřála jim Ino, „taky bych ráda občas viděla nahého i někoho živého.“

 

…

 

Detektivové měli co dělat, aby se prodrali do sálu; novinky o vraždě se rozkřikly rychle a místo aby to diváky odradilo, fungovalo to naopak jako reklama.

U dveří potkali majitele a manažera, který nesl v ruce chladící tašku. Oro na ně mrkl:

„Máte rezervaci u stolku vpředu – poznáte ho podle dvou lahví nejlepšího šampaňského – na účet podniku, samozřejmě.“

Sotva se usadili u stolku a Naruto otevřel šampaňské, ozvala se podmanivá hudba a začalo první číslo. Byla to dívka s růžovými vlasy v úboru zdravotní sestřičky. V ruce držela obří napodobeninu injekční stříkačky.

„Ale to je Sakura-chan!“ vykřikl Naruto, „chodili jsme spolu na základku a pak jsem slyšel že šla na zdrávku. No ale tohle…“ Naruto svůj šok musel zapít celou sklenkou šampaňského najednou.

Sakura mezitím na pódiu odkládala své svršky a prováděla s injekční stříkačkou nejrůznější věci, při kterých publikum nadšeně aplaudovalo a zasypávalo pódium bankovkami. Nakonec sestoupila z pódia a sedla si na klín šedovlasému muži v černém obleku a s rukama obsypanýma zlatými prsteny.

„Kdepak vás to bolí?“ zeptala se ho svůdně.

„Však ty víš,“ odpověděl jí muž s chlípným úsměvem a strčil jí za podvazek tisícovku.

V dalším čísle se objevili dva muži v dlouhých černých saténových županech, kteří spolu zápasili. Byli to Sasuke Uchiha, který sklidil hned po příchodu na scénu obrovský potlesk, a Gaara Sabaku, druhá největší hvězda podniku.

„Kdyby dal jeden druhému pořádně přes hubu, tak už by to mohli mít odbyté,“ poznamenal Naruto, ale pak ho sice neefektivní, ale zato velmi efektní boj zaujal natolik, že ho podobné poznámky přešly. Zvláště potom, co se saténové župany kamsi vytratily.

„Že jim není hanba,“ řekl Sai znechuceně, ale přitom nemohl odtrhnout pohled z pódia.

Vystoupení končilo tím, že Sasuke Gaaru konečně srazil na zem a sám se vztyčil ve vítězném gestu.

Následovalo několik průměrnějších čísel; další zuřivý aplaus vzbudil až příchod Madame Pandory, což byl umělecký pseudonym Nejiho Hyuugy, doprovázené dvěma mladými urostlými černochy ve smokinzích. Madam Pandora sama byla oděna v dlouhých večerních šatech se zlatými flitry, doplněnými rudým boa, které ladilo s její rusou parukou.

Madam Pandora poslala svému nadšenému publiku vzdušný polibek a zahájila své extravagantní vystoupení, na jehož konci se odhalila jako muž a publikum šílelo. Dívka, která zachytila jeho odhozená krajková tanga, omdlela a musela být vynesena ze sálu.

Nakonec se na pódiu objevil opět Sasuke, tentokrát sám, v jednoduché bílé košili a tmavých kalhotách, a předvedl klasický striptýz.

Po skončení představení policisté následovali účinkující do zákulisí, což jim krutě záviděly houfy fanynek a fanoušků, které tam ochranka nepustila.

„Vypadá to, že jste poslední, kdo Rocka Leeho viděl naživu,“ řekl Sai Gaarovi, když ho následovali do jeho šatny. Gaarovi jejich přítomnost nezabraňovala v tom, aby se nesvlékl téměř do naha a nepočítal peníze, které přistály na pódiu během jeho a Sasukeho vystoupení.

„Asi to tak bude. Přišel za mnou po vystoupení do baru a choval se nějak divně.“

„Jak to myslíte?“

„Pořád mu tak svítily ty jeho oči a říkal: ,Možná už zítra budem vystupovat spolu. Teď už mě musíte vzít, s tím co vím.´ A já jsem se ho ptal co ví, ale nechtěl mi to říct. Akorát pil jeden drink za druhým a divně se na mě díval, a pak mu zazvonil mobil a řekl ať ho omluvím a odešel, a pak už se nevrátil.“

„A co jste dělal pak?“

„Zůstal jsem pak v baru až do zavíračky, pozval jsem na drink barmana, je to můj kámoš, a pak jsem nasedl do auta, mohlo být tak chvilku po třetí, a když jsem vyjížděl z parkoviště, minul jsem se s-“

„Počkejte,“ zadržel ho Naruto rozhořčeně, „vy jste nasedl do auta pod vlivem alkoholu?! O tom musíme okamžitě sepsat-“

„Nadstrážmistře Uzumaki,“ přerušil ho Sai, „měl byste se už konečně smířit s tím, že už nejste u dopravní policie. Tady nás zajímají důležitější věci. Prosím, pokračujte,“ vybídl Gaaru, který mezitím nerušeně počítal svůj výdělek.

„Takže,“ chopil se slova Gaara, poté co věnoval Narutovi pohrdavý úšklebek, „při výjezdu z parkoviště jsem se minul s Uchihou. Bylo to tak ve 3:10. Nevím, co tam ještě dělal, na to se musíte zeptat jeho. No a pak jsem se vrátil domů.“

„Předpokládám, že barman může potvrdit vaše alibi,“ řekl Sai a Gaara přikývl.

„Nevíte ještě o něčem, co by nám mohlo pomoct ve vyšetřování?“

Gaarovi se zablesklo v očích.

„Být vámi, tak se zaměřím na Uchihu. Tady se o tom moc neví, ale má na svém kontě už nějaký ten vroubek. Bylo to myslím znásilnění a držení drog, ale nakonec ho pustili pro nedostatek důkazů.“

Sai se usmál.

„Děkujeme za informace, pane Sabaku, velmi jste nám pomohl. Tak,“ obrátil se na Naruta, když už byli venku z šatny, „chci to vyšetřování co nejvíc urychlit, tak si to rozdělíme. Já vezmu toho Uchihu k nám na stanici, vypadá to, že je to náš hlavní podezřelý, a ty tady vyslechni barmana, manažera a vrátného. Stačí, když mi hlášení podáš zítra,“ řekl Sai a odvedl Sasukeho ven z podniku.

Naruto se vydal směrem k baru. Po cestě potkal Kabuta, který opět nesl chladící tašku.

„Ještě mi neodcházejte, musím vás vyslechnout,“ řekl mu a pak se zarazil, „a mimochodem, co to máte v té tašce?“

„Teď už nic,“ odvětil Kabuto, „jen jsem nesl barmanovi nějaké šampaňské, to víte, tady se toho vypije. Přijďte pak za mnou do kanceláře.“

Naruto pokrčil rameny a došel do baru. Tam bylo dnes jen pár hostů, takže se mu barman Jiraya, který v okamžiku jeho příchodu zrovna leštil sklenice, mohl hned věnovat.

„Byl tady včera Rock Lee?“ zeptal se ho rovnou.

„No jo, chudák šeredná, tak už to má za sebou. Nikdy jsem ho neměl rád, ale takovej konec bych nepřál nikomu,“ odtušil Jiraya a nalil si panáka.

„Nedáte si, detektive?“

„Nemůžu, jsem ve službě a hlavně pak musím řídit. Takže tady přišel za Gaarou?“

„No jo, to von občas dělal. Většinou si přišel vylít srdce po nevydařeným konkurzu. To byl jeho sen, vystupovat spolu s Gaarou, on byl něco jako jeho idol. Proto ho Gaara taky strpěl vedle sebe, nikdo ho tak nezbožňoval – víte, on to Gaara potřebuje, řek´bych že mu vadí, že je tady až číslo dvě po Sasukem – no ale o čem se tady včera večer bavili, to vám nepovím. Bylo narváno a já jsem neměl čas je poslouchat.“

„A Lee pak odešel sám?“

„No jo, zvonil mu telefon. Gaara tu pak ještě zůstal a pozval mě na skleničku, hodnej kluk. Odešel jako poslední, pak jsem to tady zavřel.“

Naruto v duchu zaskřípal zuby. O řízení pod vlivem si stále myslel své.

„A kolik tak bylo hodin?“

Jiraya se na něho zazubil.

„Jo, tak to vám neřeknu, já po hodinách nikdy nekoukám. Dvě, tři? Nebo čtyři? Kdo ví.“

Tato výpověď Naruta příliš nepotěšila; ani Kabuto a vrátný mu bohužel nesdělili nic podstatného. Kabuto vypověděl, že se v době vraždy zdržoval ve své kanceláři a opustil ji, až když slyšel přijíždět policii, a vrátný zase řekl, že slyšel někde vzadu podezřelý šramot a vydal se to prozkoumat – opět právě v době vraždy – ale nic zvláštního nenašel.

No, to šlo rychle, pomyslel si Naruto, šéf sice říkal, že to zítra stačí, ale můžu se stavit na stanici ještě teď, beztak se mi ještě nechce spát. Podívám se, jak pokročil šéf se svým výslechem…

 

…

 

Policejní stanice byla v noci téměř opuštěná; zůstávala v ní jen noční hlídka, ale ta byla o patro níž, než se nacházela vyšetřovna, kam Sai zavedl Sasukeho.

„Takže vy stále tvrdíte, že jste na to parkoviště přijel až těsně před čtvrtou a ne chvíli po třetí, jak svědčil Gaara Sabaku.“

„Přesně tak, říkám vám to už potřetí,“ řekl Sasuke netrpělivě, „a nic dalšího už vám říct nemůžu. Prostě jsem se vracel pro klíče a našel jsem ho, nevím, co chcete ještě slyšet.“

Sai se nepříjemně usmál.

„Ale víš,“ přešel najednou k tykání, „moc dobře víš, co chci slyšet. Tvoje přiznání, ty šmejde.“

„Co si to dovolujete, vy-“ začal Sasuke a udělal krok směrem k Saiovi. Ten na to přesně čekal a rychlým pohybem vytasil obušek. Než stačil Sasuke zareagovat, dobře namířená rána ho napůl omráčila a tak se nedokázal ubránit, když mu Sai připoutal obě ruce k topení.

„Takhle to bude lepší,“ ušklíbl se Sai, „na mě si nepřijdeš, ty chudinko. To tvoje tělo se nehodí na nic jinýho než na natřásání na pódiu. A i tak nechápu, co na tobě všichni mají. Je mi jasný, pročs to udělal – bál ses, že Rocka Leeho vezmou a on se stane větší hvězdou než ty.“

Sasuke se suše zasmál, což Saie ještě víc rozlítilo.

„Však on tě ten smích přejde. Je to tak, jak říkám – ty lidi táhneš na pěknou tvářičku, ale pokud jde o tělo…“ Sai se znovu pohrdavě ušklíbl, „z fleku bych tě zastínil. Makám na sobě v posilovně, abych mohl chytat grázly jako jsi ty. Jen se koukni na moje břicho,“ řekl a vyhrnul si triko až k bradě.

Sasuke mu věnoval znechucený pohled.

„Nejste nějaký příbuzný od Rocka Leeho? Ten taky lidem ukazoval věci, které nikdo nechtěl vidět.“

Sai viděl rudě. Než si to stačil uvědomit, jeho ruka vystřelila a uhodila Sasukeho tak silně, že narazil tváří do zdi. Z úst mu vytékal pramínek krve.

„Dost už těch vytáček,“ zasyčel Sai, „řekni mi, jak jsi ho zabil.“

„Už jsem přece říkal, že jsem to neudělal.“

Sai ho znova uhodil.

„Já se tě neptám, jestli si to udělal, to já dobře vím, ale jak jsi to udělal. Kam jsi dal jeho hlavu? A proč jsi ho po smrti rozříznul?“

„Nikoho jsem nerozříznul. Nechte mě na pokoji!“

„To by se ti líbilo, co?“ řekl Sai s křivým úsměvem a sklonil se k Sasukemu, „ale to nejde, protože jsem zapomněl na důležitou věc – na osobní prohlídku.“

Sai rozepnul Sasukemu košili a začal ho ohmatávat. Když se Sasuke začal bránit, vysloužil si další ránu a poznámku:

„Najednou se stydíš? Po dnešním večeru už stejně nezbývá moc z toho, co jsem na tobě neviděl…“

„Pokud toho okamžitě nenecháte, budu si stěžovat.“

Sai se jen usmál a rozepnul mu kalhoty.

„Však já už z tebe to přiznání dostanu,“ zamumlal a naklonil se dopředu, až Sasuke ucítil jeho dech. Odvrátil tvář, ale Sai ho chytil za bradu a začal ho násilím líbat. Jeho ruka přitom vklouzla za okraj Sasukeho boxerek.

„Aúúúúúúúúú!“ rozlehlo se budovou.

„Ty kulvo, to ti nedaluju,“ zakvílel Sai a vyplivl krev, neboť ho Sasuke vší silou kousl do jazyka.

„Tohle tě bude mlzet, zmlde,“ vyhrožoval a rozmáchl se obuškem.

V tu chvíli se rozlétly dveře a dovnitř vpadl Naruto.

„Šéfe?“ vykoktal zaraženě, „máte…nějaký problém?“

„Dělal potíže při výslechu. Musel jsem ho trochu zpacifikovat,“ vysvětloval Sai zamračeně a v duchu proklínal svého podřízeného za přílišnou aktivitu. Vždyť jsem tomu dopraváckýmu trotlovi říkal, aby přišel až zítra!

Naruto se podíval na Sasukeho rozbitý ret a modřinu, která se mu začínala rýsovat pod okem. Pak očima sjel k jeho rozepnuté košili a nakonec k rozepnutým kalhotám. Nemohl se ubránit představě, jak takové pacifikování asi vypadalo…

Sai, který si všiml Narutova pohledu, urychleně promluvil:

„Už toho bylo dneska dost, vracím se domů. Když už jsi tady, tak to tu dodělej. Ale my dva,“ obrátil se na Sasukeho, „se ještě uvidíme.“

Sai hodil stále zaraženému Narutovi klíče od Sasukeho pout a odešel.

Naruto Sasukeho odpoutal od topení a snažil se přitom dívat jinam, protože Sasukeho poloodhalené tělo ho náhle naplňovalo rozpaky.

„Jsi v pohodě?“ zeptal se Sasukeho.

Ten si otřel z tváře krev a ušklíbnul se.

„Co myslíš? Ale domů snad nějak dojdu.“

Naruto vehementně zakroutil hlavou.

„Tak na to ani nemysli! Já tě tam odvezu.“ Sasuke namítal, že si může vzít taxi, ale Naruto si to nenechal vymluvit a Sasuke nakonec ustoupil, protože už na další dohadování neměl síly.

„Víš,“ řekl mu Naruto už v autě, „chtěl jsem tě odvýzt domů, abych aspoň trochu odčinil chování svýho šéfa. Já se v těhle věcech moc nevyznám, u nás na dopravním jsme nic takovýho neměli, ale tohle se mi zdálo jako policejní násilí. Jsem u kriminálky teprv tejden a šéfa ještě moc dobře neznám, ale kolegové mi říkali, že má pověst zlýho poldy.“

„Pověst nelže,“ odvětil Sasuke suše.

„No ale,“ zamyslel se Naruto, „stejně by mě zajímalo, co jsi mu udělal, že tě takhle… no… zmlátil?“ A svlíknul, dodal ještě Naruto, ale jen v duchu, neboť se styděl.

„Právě že nic,“ odpověděl Sasuke, a Naruto pak několik minut přemítal nad významem jeho slov, než to vzdal.

„Já nevím, tohle jde vážně mimo mě,“ povzdechl si nakonec, „asi jsem měl zůstat u dopraváků.“

„Díky Bohu, že jsi tam nezůstal,“ poznamenal Sasuke, „jinak by se mi dneska stalo bůhvíco.“

I tentokrát si Naruto v duchu říkal, že nemá ponětí, co to ´bůhvíco´ znamená, ale vnucovala se mu přitom vzpomínka na Sasukeho rozepnuté kalhoty a na podezřelý lesk v očích jeho šéfa…

To už přijížděli k domu, kde měl Sasuke byt. Když Naruto Sasukeho vysadil, ještě chvíli zůstal s autem na místě a díval se za odcházející postavou, ani nevěděl proč.

Sasuke se po několika krocích otočil.

„Díky za svezení,“ řekl a po chvíli dodal, „a za to předtím taky. Můžu tě třeba zítra večer pozvat na kafe?“

„Večer? Ty nevystupuješ?“ podivil se Naruto.

„S tímhle?“ ušklíbl se Sasuke a dotkl se svého rychle opuchajícího rtu, „myslím, že si teď vezmu pár dní volna.“

„Jasně, to chápu. Tak já přijdu zítra v osm, o.k.?“

Sasuke přikývl a sledoval pohledem odjíždějící policejní auto.

 

…

 

Druhý den Saie a Naruta jejich vyšetřování zavedlo za jistým Guyem-senseiem, neboť se ukázalo, že právě jemu Rock Lee volal z baru. Tedy lépe řečeno, vyšetřování je zavedlo do domu, kde Guy-sensei bydlel, ale jeho v něm nenašli.

„Takže jste ho už dva dny neviděl?“ zeptal se Sai.

„Přesně tak,“ souhlasil Guyův soused Kakashi, „ale hledali ho tu dva týpci v černém, kteří se navzájem oslovovali bratře. Ale mezi námi jako bratři moc nevypadali, jeden byl takový hezoun s culíkem, ale druhý byl takový, no… modrý.“

Modrý nebo zelený, to je už jedno, pomyslel si Sai, když se oslovovali bratře, tak to byla mafie, to je jasné. A s tou se zaplést se mi zrovna nechce...

V tu chvíli Saiovi zazvonil mobil.

„Ano, hned jsem tam,“ řekl do telefonu a obrátil se na Naruta.

„Jedeme do Hadího hnízda, nadstrážmistře.“

 

…

 

Sai se napil nabídnuté kvalitní whisky. Oro potáhl ze svého doutníku.

„Pane inspektore,“ začal, „věřím, že jste moudrý muž. Určitě už jste sám poznal, že v téhle vraždě má prsty mafie. A s tou nechceme ani vy, ani já mít nic společného. Já jim platím výpalné a oni nechávají mě a moje háďátka na pokoji, ale tenhle ten Rock Lee nebyl jedním z nás. Bůhví, jaký vedl život, nejspíš měl s mafií nevyřízené účty. Myslím, že bude pro nás oba nejlepší, když se v tom nebudete moc šťourat.“

Sai se slabě usmál.

„Vidím to stejně, ale pochopte, moji nadřízení budou dělat problémy…“

„Chápu, chápu,“ usmál se pro změnu Oro, „spravila by to malá pozornost?“ zeptal se a přisunul k Saiovi tučnou obálku.

Sai přejel obálku hodnotícím pohledem a znovu se napil whisky.

„To by mohlo ty problémy vyřešit. Ale měl bych ještě jedno řekněme… osobní přání.“

„Ano?“ řekl Oro s pozdviženým obočím, „jaké?“

Saiovi se zalesklo v očích.

„Chci Uchihu. Nahého a svázaného, aspoň na hodinu.“

Oro se zasmál.

„Máte dobrý vkus, inspektore. Ale žádná viditelná zranění, je to moje hlavní hvězda. Včera jste to s tím výslechem trochu přehnal,“ řekl Oro s mírnou výčitkou.

„Nebojte se, dám si pozor,“ usmál se Sai.

 

…

 

Naruto znuděně čekal před Orovou kanceláří. Jeho jediným rozptýlením bylo, když kolem něj občas prošel Kabuto s chladící taškou. Teda tady se toho ale vypije, pomyslel si.

V tu chvíli vyšel ven Sai.

„Tak co vám chtěl, šéfe? A co to máte v tý obálce?“

„To, co mi řekl pan Orochimaru, je už minulostí, stejně jako obsah této obálky,“ odvětil Sai, „tady jsme skončili. Uzavírám toto vyšetřování pro nedostatek důkazů. Můžeš jít, na zbytek dne ti dávám volno.“

Naruto zůstal stát uprostřed chodby s otevřenými ústy. Kašlu na to, pomyslel si, zítra se vracím k dopravákům.

 

…

 

„No a potom šéf vylezl z jeho kanclu s takovou jako tlustou obálkou, a řek´ mi, že vyšetřování skončilo. Pro nedostatek důkazů,“ zakončil své vypravování Naruto, „co si o tom myslíš?“

Sasuke se napil svého kafe.

„Myslím,“ řekl pak, „že vím, co bylo asi v té obálce.“

„Vážně? A co?“ podivil se upřímně Naruto.

Sasuke si povzdychl.

„Úplatek, co jiného. Co vás na té policejní akademii učí?“

Naruto zahanbeně sklonil hlavu. Tohle vážně nebyla jeho parketa.

„Ale proč by to Oro dělal? Proč by uplácel mýho šéfa? Ledažeby…“ Naruto se poprvé od začátku vyšetřování opravdu zamyslel, „ledažeby chtěl někoho chránit. Třeba nějakou hvězdu svého klubu,“ řekl a podíval se Sasukemu zpříma do očí.

Sasukemu projelo hlavou, že to teď blonďatý policista s myšlením pro změnu přehání, zvlášť když Naruto pokračoval:

„Možná že šéf nebyl tak daleko od pravdy… přece jenom je v týhle branži dýl a má svý zkušenosti… je pravda, že jsi řekl, žes do klubu přijel až před čtvrtou, zatímco Gaara tvrdí, že to bylo skoro o hodinu dřív – v době vraždy. A taky máš na svým kontě podezření ze znásilnění a držení drog. No a konečně co tady tahleta sbírka mečů?“ zakončil Naruto a obviňujícím pohledem se zahleděl na velký stojan v rohu, kde se nacházelo asi osm dlouhých samurajských mečů.

„Jo a ještě ke všemu jsem si všiml, že parkuješ před výjezdem z garáže,“ dodal Naruto vítězně a významně zachřestil želízky.

„Za prvé, přijel jsem před čtvrtou. Jestli Gaara tvrdí něco jiného, lže. Pokud jde o znásilnění a držení drog, tak si mě spletli s mým bratrem, který je v mafii. Sbírku mečů mám proto, že je mým koníčkem šerm. Kdybych chtěl někoho zabít, tak to udělám nějak jinak, protože by mi bylo jasné, že by mě z té vraždy nějaký pitomec podezříval jen proto, že mám sbírku mečů. A konečně, ta garáž je moje.“

„Ale přece bys toho svýho nádhernýho poršáka nenechal jen tak venku!“ namítnul Naruto rozhořčeně.

„Ale nechal, mám ještě dva. Ten třetí se mi do garáže nevejde,“ vysvětloval Sasuke.

„Cože?!“ neudržel se Naruto, „můžu k vám taky přijít na konkurz?“

„To byl jenom vtip,“ usmál se Sasuke, „ale na konkurz přijít můžeš. V poslední době nám tam chodil pořád jenom Rock Lee. Ale ten už asi nepřijde,“ konstatoval Sasuke a oba se tomu zasmáli.

Naruto zase schoval želízka a už nevypadal, že každou chvíli Sasukeho zatkne.

„Jíš houby?“ zeptal se najednou Sasuke.

„No jasně, já jím všechno, proč se ptáš?“ zeptal se Naruto zmateně.

„Protože budeme večeřet. Mám hlad, ty ne?“

„Jo, já mám hlad pořád,“ zazubil se Naruto a následoval Sasukeho do kuchyně. Sedl si za stůl a pozoroval Sasukeho, jak zručně krájí maso a houby. Nabídl mu pomoc, ale Sasuke to odmítl.

Narutovy myšlenky se vrátily k jejich předchozímu hovoru.

„Tak jo,“ začal, „beru, že tys toho typa nevodkrouhnul…i když jak se tak dívám, jak ti to jde s nožem, tak si zase přestávám být jistej.“

Sasuke po něm střelil nerudným pohledem.

„Jenom vtip,“ zasmál se Naruto, „myslím, že ty jsi k tomu vážně neměl žádnej důvod.“

Sasuke se k němu otočil s pánví v ruce.

„Tvůj šéf si myslel, že jsem ho zabil proto, že jsem se ho obával jako konkurence.“

Naruto spadl smíchy pod smůl.

Když se sebral ze země, měl před sebou talíř s omeletou s masem a houbami. Naruto se hladově pustil do jídla a za chvíli už nadšeně chválil kuchaře.

Sasuke namítl, že udělat dobrou omeletu není zas tak těžké; vypadal ale potěšeně.

Po jídle se přesunuli zpět do obývacího pokoje a Sasuke jim nalil tokajské víno. Narutovi se nechtělo hned zase bavit o vraždě Rocka Leeho a rozhlížel se po pokoji. Kromě již zmíněné sbírky mečů ho zaujala knihovna; ne že by snad Naruto byl nějakým náruživým čtenářem, ale na hřbetech mnoha knih spatřil tituly jako Nem tudom magyar, A magyar nyelv könnyu, Magyarország, Petőfi Sándor - összes költeményei nebo Segesvar város nagyon szép. (***)

Ale ještě více než tyto podezřelé shluky písmen Naruta zajímala jiná věc, na kterou dosud neměl odvahu se zeptat. Ale víno mu k tomu teď pomohlo a tak položil svůj dotaz:

„Hele, promiň že to takhle říkám, ale prostě se tě musím zeptat - proč se vlastně svlíkáš za peníze? Trochu mi to k tobě nesedí – teda ne že by ti to jako nešlo, právě naopak, ale-“ Naruto si uvědomil co to vlastně říká a zrudnul.

„Platím si z toho školu,“ vysvětloval Sasuke, „ale až dostuduju, tak mě moje povolání nejspíš neuživí, tak mám v plánu si teď hodně vydělat tím co dělám a pak se budu věnovat výzkumu v oblasti, která mě zajímá.“

„A to je co, ta oblast?“ zeptal se Naruto.

„Maďarská filologie,“ odvětil Sasuke.

„Cože? O něčem takovém jsem nikdy neslyšel,“ řekl Naruto naštvaně, neboť si myslel, že si z něj Sasuke dělá srandu.

„Filologie je nauka o jazyce a Maďarsko země ve střední Evropě, jejímž jazykem je maďarština,“ dostalo se Narutovi vysvětlení.

„Obzvlášť mě zajímá Petőfi, to byl maďarský básník. Chtěl bych jednou přeložit jeho dílo do japonštiny. Letos o prázdninách jsem byl v Segešváru, tam Petőfi zemřel. Krásné město,“ zasnil se Sasuke a napil se tokajského.

Naruto se také napil, neboť ho nenapadalo, co na to říct.

„Ale jak jsem říkal, něčím takovým bych se prostě neuživil,“ pokračoval Sasuke, „třeba u nás na katedře bydlí všichni tři naši profesoři v chudinské čtvrti a o vedoucím katedry koluje takový drb, že bydlí v krabici od ledničky. No, vzhledem k tomu, že jediná věc, kterou si vylepšil symbolický univerzitní plat, byl překlad reklamy na instantní maďarský guláš, tak bych se tomu nedivil. No a proto se svlékám za peníze, abych tak taky neskončil,“ uzavřel to Sasuke.

„To dává smysl,“ okomentoval to Naruto, „já si taky u policie moc nevydělám, ale ještě mě nenapadlo to řešit takhle. Ale když tak nad tím přemýšlím…“

„Jen přemýšlej,“ řekl mu Sasuke a nalil další víno.

„Ale doufám, že jestli k vám někdy přece jen přijdu na konkurs, tak nedopadnu jako Rock Lee. Mám svoji hlavu docela rád,“ zasmál se Naruto, „no a když už jsme zase u Rocka Leeho, kdo ho teda moh´ zabít, když ne ty? Říkal jsem, že Oro uplatil šéfa, aby mu nezatkl někoho z podniku – ale tos nemusel bejt ty, ale třeba někdo jinej – někdo, kdo je v podniku číslo dvě a touží po tom bejt číslo jedna – a to se mu povede nejlíp tak, že na číslo jedna hodí vraždu někoho, kdo je stejně každýmu ukradenej. Proto Gaara tvrdil, že tě na tom parkovišti viděl dřív. A taky na tebe vytáhl ty špinavosti s drogama a tak.“

„Gaara mě sice nenávidí, to je fakt, a během vyšetřování nejspíš lhal, aby mě očernil, ale pár věcí tady nehraje – nemohl té noci vědět, že se ještě vrátím do klubu, a pak taky – proč by ho rozřezával? A co by dělal s jeho hlavou?“

Naruto pokrčil rameny.

„Já nevím, asi má nějakej problém,“ řekl Naruto, ale musel uznat, že jsou v jeho hypotéze díry.

„A nikdo jinej už tam tý noci nebyl?“ zeptal se pak.

„Ne,“ zavrtěl hlavou Sasuke, ale pak se zarazil.

„Počkej, vlastně jsem po cestě nahoru potkal manažera, ale ten je tam pořád.“

„To ale neznamená, že je mimo podezření,“ oponoval Naruto, „spíš naopak – co tam taky pořád dělá, co? Ta jeho chladící taška se mi nějak nepozdává. Šel bych to tam nejradši ještě omrknout, i když už je to uzavřený. Víš, ne že by mi nějak záleželo na Rockovi Leem, ale není to takhle správný. Zakládám si na tom, že jsem poctivej polda. Po tomhle u kriminálky skončím a vrátím se k dopravákům, tam berou úplatky jenom komisaři co zkoušej lidi v autoškole, to už k tomu prostě patří.“

„No nic,“ řekl Naruto a zvedl se z křesla, „tak já tam ještě skočím a zkusím něco vytáhnout z Ora. Nejel bys se mnou?“

Sasuke souhlasil a vyšli před dům. Sasuke zamířil ke svému autu, ale Naruto ho chytil za paži.

„Kam jako jdeš?“

„Do auta, kam asi,“ nechápal Sasuke.

„Tak to ne. Žádné řízení pod vlivem alkoholu tolerovat nebudu. Já jsem taky pil, takže budeme muset jít pěšky,“ prohlásil Naruto.

Sasuke mu věnoval znechucený pohled a přivolal projíždějící taxi.

 

…

 

Když dorazili do ohybu chodby, která vedla k Orově kanceláři, uviděli, jak se tam z druhé strany blíží manažer Kabuto s chladící taškou.

Za Kabutem zapadly dveře. Naruto a Sasuke došli až k nim a poslouchali, co se bude dít.

„Tak tady vám to nesu, šéfe. Čerstvá zásilka,“ zazněl zevnitř manažerův hlas.

„Ukaž,“ odpověděl Oro s nádechem nedočkavosti v hlase, „chci to vidět.“

Naruto a Sasuke uslyšeli, jak se chladící taška otevřela.

„Nádhera, jednoduše nádhera,“ rozplýval se Oro, „nejradši bych si ji sám nechal. Bude tak těžké se s ní rozloučit… kdy si pro ni přijdou?“

„Za dvě hodiny.“

„Tak víš co, nech mi ji tady na chvilku.“

„Ale-“

„Já vím, neboj se, dám ji do mrazáku. Jenom chvíli se s ní pomazlím, mmm… co se tak díváš, můžeš jít! Přijď si pro ni za dvacet minut.“

Naruto a Sasuke se rychle schovali za roh. V příštím okamžiku Kabuto vyšel ven a zamířil stejným směrem, odkud přišel.

Naruto a Sasuke se po sobě podívali.

„S čím se to Oro asi mazlí?“ zeptal se Naruto, „musíme to zjistit. Mám plán.“

Naruto vpadl bez zaklepání do Orovy kanceláře s nadějí, že ho přistihne při činu. Ale Oro rychlým kluzkým pohybem cosi schoval do mrazáku tak bleskově, že Naruto nestihl zaregistrovat, co to bylo. Sakra, zaklel v duchu, takže plán B.

„Co si to dovolujete, takhle sem vtrhnout,“ obořil se na něj Oro, „vyšetřování už přece skončilo. Nemáte tu co dělat.“

„Tak to se pletete,“ řekl Naruto, „byl jsem převelen k dopravnímu oddělení a musím vás požádat, abyste svůj vůz okamžitě přeparkoval z místa pro invalidy.“

„Cože? Děláte si ze mě srandu?“

„Nedělám. Jestli to auto okamžitě nepřeparkujete, budu vám muset odebrat váš řidičský průkaz.“

Oro se zmateně zvedl a následoval Naruta ven z kanceláře.

„To je divné,“ mumlal si pro sebe, „že bych se vážně dneska splet´? Vždyť vždycky parkuju na tom stejném místě - tam kde mám velkými červenými písmeny napsáno ŠÉF…“

Jakmile se oba vzdálili, Sasuke vklouzl do kanceláře a otevřel dvířka mrazáku.

No to snad ne.

„Ještě jednou se vám omlouvám, vážně jsem si myslel, že je to auto vaše,“ zopakoval Naruto, když se s Orem vraceli.

„No dobře, dobře, hlavně už vypadněte. Už vás tu nechci nikdy vidět,“ zavrčel Oro.

V tu chvíli z jeho kanceláře vyšel Sasuke a v rukou držel ledovou krychli. V ledové krychli byla zamražená lidská ledvina.

„To je vaše?“ zeptal se Naruto.

 

…

 

Znovuotevřené vyšetřování prokázalo, že Oro a Kabuto byli namočeni v obchodu s lidskými orgány. Rock Lee na to náhodou přišel a proto musel zemřít. Oro na to najmul dva bratry z mafie, kteří si také neznámo proč odnesli jeho hlavu – byl už to takový mafiánský zvyk. Leeho tělo rozříznul Kabuto, který mu chtěl vyjmout orgány, ale uvědomil si, že zapomněl chladící tašku a zrovna se pro ni vracel, když ho potkal Sasuke a objevil mrtvolu.

Mafie se postarala i o Guye-senseie, kterému Lee řekl o svém objevu.

Po zatčení viníků – tedy Ora a Kabuta, protože bratři z mafie vždy ze všeho vyklouzli – převzal vedení klubu Jiraya, a Sasuke tak nepřišel o práci a nemusel se přestěhovat do chudinské čtvrti, nebo dokonce do krabice od ledničky, jako jeho méně šťastní vyučující.

Naruto byl na konkurzu přijat na částečný úvazek poté, co se vysvlékl ze své dopravní uniformy.

Oro a Kabuto ve vězení moc dlouho nepobyli; pár malých pozorností jim pomohlo k útěku na ostrov kdesi v Karibiku. Podobné štěstí ale neměl další zatčený – bývalý inspektor Sai Tanaka, usvědčený z korupce.

Ten měl naopak smůlu, neboť se jakýmsi nešťastným justičním omylem dostal do vězení pro vrahy a sexuální násilníky, přičemž s dvěma z nich sdílel i celu. A netřeba dodávat, že posléze i lože, tedy vlastně kavalec. Nedobrovolně. Velmi nedobrovolně. Jachachá!

 

 

KONEC

**Author's Note:**

> (*) Poslechněte si Ricka Astleyho zde! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DLzxrzFCyOs
> 
> (**) Pokud někdo ze čtenáře z Čech stále neví, co je rozžínání, rozžhnout a rozžhni (výslovnost rožni), nechť se obrátí na nejbližšího moravského nebo slezského spoluobčana.
> 
> (***) Tituly maďarských knih znamenají v tomto pořadí: Nerozumím maďarsky, Maďarština je snadná, Maďarsko, Výbor z poezie Sándora Petőfiho a Segešvár je krásné město.


End file.
